


A Gala's Dance

by keilexandra



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilexandra/pseuds/keilexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phedre and Joscelin, after his formal declaration as her consort. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gala's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuletide Treat!
> 
> Written for thermidor

 

 

We stand together tonight, Joscelin and I, before Ysandre de la Courcel and Drustan mab Necthana.

I declaim, "Before Blessed Elua and all here assembled, I wish to present Joscelin Verreuil as my consort."

Drustan laughs, much to my chagrin. Ysandre replies, "It's about time."

I blush, heat diffusing through my cheeks. I turn to Joscelin, twine my fingers into his newly shorn hair, and kiss him.

When our lips part, I half-expect him to protest the public display of affection. But he looks at me, eyes brighter than his golden beauty, and holds out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

 


End file.
